L'appel du silence
by Niacy
Summary: Dans son isba, Camus prend conscience des conséquences de sa réaction pour le moins inhabituelle de la veille. OS faisant suite à 'un temps d'hésitation', éventuelle préquelle à 'Rédemption'. Couple Milo X Camus.


Auteur : Niacy.  
Titre : L'appel du Silence.  
Pairing : Camus et Milo.  
Disclaimer : Les persos sus-mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas. Et merci Wikipédia.  
Rating : T. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il y a un lime dans le texte. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

_Voici la réponse de Camus, suite à ma première fic Un temps d'hésitation. Ce texte peut être considéré comme une préquelle à Rédemption, mais peut se suffire à lui-même._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture, _

_biz, Niacy^^._

* * *

**.:.: L'appel du silence :.:.  
**

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine à l'est et teintait d'une douce couleur rosée la neige et la glace qui bordaient amoureusement une petite maison perdue dans la plaine sibérienne. La brise soufflait sans discontinuer sur cette étendue majestueuse, glaçant l'échine de toute personne s'aventurant à l'extérieur.

Une atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité habitait cette demeure sommaire mais confortable, où un bon feu se délectait dans l'âtre rougeoyant de la grande cheminée de pierre qui tenait le rôle principal dans la pièce centrale de l'habitation.

Dans cette quiétude environnante, seuls le crépitement du bois et le griffonnement calme et régulier d'un stylo sur du papier venaient troubler le silence qui régnait en maître dans l'isba du Saint du Verseau, isolée du reste du monde.

Un regard sombre et pénétrant, bordé de mèches océanes se leva tout d'un coup, scannant les environs à la recherche de la moindre anomalie.

Il n'y avait rien. Juste le silence coutumier de ce lieu reculé de tous.

Après une courte hésitation, une chevelure bleu-vert se mut lentement, pour retrouver sa position initiale, et une main blanche et assurée reprit sa course folle sur le papier blanc qui se teintait, de minute en minute, de lignes noires à l'écriture fine et déliée.

A mesure que les pages du livret perdaient de leur immaculée couleur, le visage impavide de ce gardien solitaire s'illuminait imperceptiblement, un éclair de réflexion et d'intelligence brillant au fond de ses prunelles intrigantes.

Camus était bien dans ce silence apaisant et réconfortant qui était devenu son unique compagnon durant de longs mois. Il se retrouvait.

Le silence... Il n'était pas aisé de définir ce mot, surtout pour le Français qui ne pouvait se contenter d'une explication simple et unique à toute chose ; alors que tous s'accorderaient pour dire que le silence n'était que l'absence de bruit.

_Cependant, il existe différents types de silences. Tous n'ont pas les mêmes utilités, ni les mêmes conséquences. Tout dépend du lieu, des circonstances et des personnes qui créent, reçoivent ou sont témoins de ces silences._

_Il y a le silence dit 'physique' qui n'est pas l'absence totale de son ou de vibration acoustique, mais l'absence de perception d'un son par un être humain. Le son se propage à travers l'air qui nous entoure ou plus précisément en utilisant les vibrations des molécules. Il se mesure en décibel._

_Il y a celui dit 'biologique'. Un être humain perçoit une certaine plage de fréquence vibratoire et il a été décrété que, physiquement, le silence serait ce qui est au-delà et en-deçà de cette perception humaine. Ultrason et infrason sont ce que l'oreille humaine ne peut percevoir._

_Et il y a celui dit 'musical' où chaque figure de note correspond à une figure de silence, qui va crescendo : seizième de soupir, huitième de soupir, quart de soupir, demi-soupir, soupir, demi-pause, pause, bâton de pause. Il est intégré dans la portée et donne le rythme de la musique._

_Des expressions diverses et variées sont nées de ce mot, pourtant si simple mais si évocateur : un silence de mort, le monde du silence, passer sous silence, faire silence, une minute de silence, observer le silence, 'Si la parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or' – l'expression que préférait, de loin, le Français._

_Sans oublier ceux qui ont permis les plus belles phrases ou citations, celles qui font vous interroger et vous remettre en question :_

_« Malheur à ceux qui n'ont pas connu le silence ! Le silence est un peu de ciel qui descend vers l'homme. _»_ Ernest Psichari. Extrait de Le voyage du centurion.__  
« Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence ou garde le silence. » Euripide. Extrait de Fragments.__  
« La véritable musique est le silence et toutes les notes ne font qu'encadrer ce silence. » Miles Davis.__  
« Dieu est l'ami du silence. Les arbres, les fleurs et l'herbe poussent en silence. Regarde les étoiles, la lune et le soleil, comment ils se meuvent silencieusement. » Mère Teresa.__  
« Il y a des silences Gros de silence. Ils s'écoutent. » Eugène Guillevic. Extrait de Du domaine.__  
« Le blanc sonne comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement. » Vassili Kandinsky.  
« Parler est le plus moche moyen de communication. L'homme ne s'exprime pleinement que par ses silences. » Frédéric Dard. Extrait de Maman les petits bateaux._

_Pour ne citer que celles-ci parmi la multitude qu'il connaissait et aimait, mais Camus n'avait pas la tête à toutes se les remémorer._

_Enfin, il y a les silences plus difficiles à cerner, qui s'invitent dans la vie quotidienne. Le silence qui s'immisce dans une conversation et qui gêne deux interlocuteurs peu sûr d'eux, celui qui ponctue une phrase et qui se veut mystérieux et plein de promesses, celui qui vous sourit et qui signifie plus que toute une ribambelle de mots et lie deux êtres dans une même complicité._

Des lèvres fines s'étirèrent doucement de contentement. Ces réflexions, hautement importantes et de circonstances, eurent le bénéfice de donner vie au visage le plus fermé de tous les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna.

Car c'était bien Camus qui voyait poindre sur ses traits rigides et impavides ce mouvement musculaire qui consistait à étirer ses lèvres vers le haut des pommettes, pour laisser apparaître un discret sourire, qu'il était rare de voir de la part de l'impassible Verseau.

Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge usé, devant le foyer chaleureux de la cheminée qui réchauffait l'isba, entouré par les glaces sibériennes, Camus leva à nouveau les yeux de ses écrits qu'il avait interrompus, perdu dans ses pensées, et les laissa vagabonder dans toute la pièce, sans que quoi que ce soit n'accroche son regard. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes, laissant son être s'abreuver de cette quiétude environnante.

Il aimait le silence. Le calme et la sérénité qu'il en résultait.  
Il aimait le silence des maisons abandonnées, des bibliothèques poussiéreuses, des cathédrales majestueuses et des grandes étendues désertiques.

Le Chevalier du Verseau sourit davantage, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme qui dormait dans son lit à quelques mètres de lui.

Depuis qu'il était apparu chez lui, il y avait deux jours, tout son monde avait été irrémédiablement chamboulé. Une tempête d'émotions, une symphonie de bruits, un tourbillon de mouvements avaient pénétré sa demeure isolée et sa petite vie bien rangée.

En faisant irruption dans son pays d'adoption, la Sibérie, Milo avait donné le goût de vivre à notre mystérieux Français, de la plus jolie des façons, bousculant ses habitudes et chavirant toutes ces certitudes.

Camus, après avoir rebouché son stylo et l'avoir posé entre deux feuillets, referma son cahier avec soin, le délaissant pour s'adonner à sa nouvelle passion : l'observation pure et simple de la beauté faite homme.  
Se repositionnant confortablement dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et le menton d'un visage moins fermé qu'à l'habitude au creux de sa main, le onzième gardien poussa un soupir silencieux de satisfaction.

Il était heureux. Tout simplement. Pas besoin de qualificatifs, de longues définitions ou d'explications pour conclure qu'en cet instant, Camus se sentait bien. Entier. Complet.

Son regard s'attarda sur Milo qui, étendu de tout son long, s'abandonnait aux bras reposants de Morphée.

Sa chevelure aux longues boucles soyeuses s'étendait autour de lui, formant une auréole bleutée sur l'oreiller. Quelques unes, indisciplinées comme leur propriétaire, s'ingéniaient à barrer une épaule dénudée, révélant une musculature solide et pleine. Les mèches qui bordaient son visage caressaient tendrement les paupières closes qui masquaient, à la vue du Français, des prunelles d'un bleu plus étincelant que la mer Egée entourant les îles grecques. Un bleu qui avait fait la réputation de cette région méditerranéenne. La couleur turquoise qui donnait envie à tous de se jeter dans ses vagues, de vous noyer dans les profondeurs de cette étendue d'eau et de vous y perdre pour l'éternité. Tout chevalier d'or qu'il soit, Camus n'avait pas pu reprendre pied lorsque l'impétueux Scorpion l'avait fixé avec anxiété et lui avait fait sa déclaration. Trois mots simples qui pourtant avaient marqué un tournant décisif dans leurs vies à tous les deux.

Ses yeux glissèrent lentement le long de l'arête du nez pour se promener sur les joues hâlées et se perdre à la commissure de la bouche qui l'avait embrassé. Une bouche enchanteresse qui révélait le plus beau des sourires. Et aussi les plus divers, qui à eux seuls révélaient l'humeur du Scorpion. Camus les connaissait tous.

Le sourire carnassier qui donnait froid dans le dos à ses adversaires, celui en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon, le moqueur qu'il arborait facilement avec les autres chevaliers et lorsqu'une situation quelconque le troublait. Il y avait aussi le sourire franc qui révélait une dentition parfaite, le sourire malicieux dont l'éclat de rire vous cinglait comme une gifle, le sourire espiègle qu'il ne pouvait réprimer lorsqu'il venait de faire une bêtise et qu'il en était fier, car Milo assumait toujours tous ses faits et gestes.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qu'il lui avait offerts hier. Camus ne les avait jamais vu, ceux-ci.  
Tout d'abord, un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur lorsqu'il avait osé lui rendre son baiser, révélant une lueur espiègle et bienheureuse dans ses prunelles hypnotiques.  
Et celui qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir : le timide d'après l'amour, celui qui naît d'un baiser tendre et langoureux et qui s'épanouit jusqu'à s'étirer au maximum, avant de lâcher un rire heureux qui se perd dans un cou offert, à la recherche d'un peu de douceur.

Le regard saphir du onzième gardien se promena au détour d'un menton bien dessiné, pour glisser sur la peau soyeuse qu'il savait douce pour y avoir goûté de ses lèvres. Un goût épicé et sucré à la fois, comme le plus délicieux des nectars. Combien de fois Camus avait-il souhaité, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, effleurer du bout des doigts cette peau bronzée et brûlante, qui avait déjà connu le contact de tant d'autres personnes avant lui ? Il n'avait plus compté. Trop souvent, assurément !

Il pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur de son corps, lorsqu'il avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant avec délectation de l'odeur caractéristique de l'homme qui l'avait aimé et qui le fascinait depuis si longtemps.

L'étreinte des bras puissants de Milo qui l'avaient fait sien, qui l'avaient protégé et entouré comme s'il avait été le plus doux des présents.

La caresse de ses doigts mats et virils qui s'étaient noyés dans sa chevelure bleu-vert, qui lui avaient fait découvrir le plaisir du contact, l'émotion enchanteresse de se sentir vivant sous leurs caresses expertes, la joie incommensurable d'aimer et d'être aimé lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré la plus intime partie de son corps, l'emmenant sur le chemin de l'extase. Ce souvenir lui donna la chair de poule juste à l'idée que ce bonheur ait pu prendre possession de son être, réputé aussi froid que les murs de glaces éternelles.

Les prunelles sérieuses et inquisitrices de Camus se promenaient, honteuses et timides, sur le torse de Milo qui s'offrait devant lui sans honte, ni pudeur. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les deux gemmes roses qu'il savait sensibles sous sa langue, avant de descendre plus bas pour se perdre le long des creux merveilleusement sculptés des abdominaux du Grec, de tourner autour du nombril qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration profonde de son amant et de vagabonder sur la couverture qui couvrait outrageusement ses jambes longues et effilées, alliant la puissance et la rapidité d'un félin.

Son corps se souvint alors de tout :

Camus n'avait pu se contenter de regarder ce corps d'Adonis qui s'était présenté à lui sans complexe, la veille au soir, après un échange torride de baisers plus passionnés que jamais. Tous ses sens hurlaient leurs envies, leurs besoins, leurs désirs de se fondre avec cet homme qui représentait tout pour le Français. A cet instant, il avait été incapable d'empêcher ses mains hésitantes de partir à la découverte de ce corps si désirable. Comment oublier le bonheur d'avoir ressenti leurs mains curieuses s'aventurer sur le corps de l'autre, avides de la moindre parcelle, errant sur la peau soyeuse de l'être chéri comme celles d'un aveugle qui devinait l'objet grâce à son sens du toucher ?

Son odorat avait pris le relais, s'enivrant de l'effluve masculin qui se dégageait de la peau brûlante et moite de Milo ; très rapidement suivi par sa bouche. D'abord timide, elle s'était aventurée sur cette contrée inconnue et pourtant si attrayante, pour devenir vorace ; une faim soudaine, une envie de goûter ce mets désirable s'était emparé de lui.

Sa langue gourmande n'avait pas voulu laisser vierge de son empreinte le moindre centimètre carré de cette peau délicieuse. L'hardiesse l'avait rattrapé, révélant un Camus brûlant, affamé et excité à l'idée de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il avait laissé au placard sa réserve, sa morale, son devoir de Saint de Glace, son sérieux, et s'était découvert entreprenant, désireux et insatiable, encouragé par les gémissements lascifs de Milo qui se cambrait sous ses mains, sous son corps, sous ses lèvres.

Puis il s'était perdu dans les turquoises qui le fixaient d'une lueur brillante, mêlée de stupre et de désir. Oubliant la douleur de la possession de son corps par un autre, se délectant du souffle brûlant qui s'échouait dans son cou au rythme prudent, puis dangereusement rapide, des coups de reins du Scorpion divin. Caressant les muscles puissants d'un dos qui se mouvait sous ses doigts, ses mains avaient perdu de leurs réserves et épousé à la perfection une fesse au galbe parfait, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de ses hanches pour demander, quémander, à renfort de cris et de soupirs, plus, toujours plus, encore plus. Jusqu'à hurler son bonheur, encerclant de ses bras tremblants, les épaules de Milo où de longues boucles bleues se hasardaient entre deux gouttes de sueurs.

Il avait encore sur les lèvres, le goût épicé et aimé de la bouche sensuelle du Scorpion. Et l'écho haletant de sa voix grave et profonde qui murmurait à son oreille la plus belle des litanies. Les trois mots qui avaient bouleversé leur existence pour les faire basculer dans l'infini bonheur.

Un sourire, outrageusement grand pour le sévère Chevalier des Glaces, apparut soudainement sur son beau visage, alors qu'il regardait avec tendresse le Grec endormi.

Il devait vraiment être hypnotisé par Milo, captif de son charisme, car en cet instant précis, la vue qui s'offrait à lui n'avait rien de très suave :

le fringant Chevalier du Scorpion, le séducteur du Sanctuaire, dormait de tout son saoul, ignorant la grâce et toute notion de séduction. La tête sur le côté, perdue dans un désordre de mèches bleues, la bouche entrouverte, d'où un léger filet de salive s'échappait, et un léger reniflement de nez donnaient à cet homme une expression puérile. Sa respiration était ample et profonde - mais silencieuse ! Qui l'eut cru ? Avachi dans les draps chiffonnés, les bras abandonnés sur le matelas, il ne restait rien de très glorieux à cet homme qui s'était donné toute la nuit, de la plus belle des façons.

Pourtant, Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Milo, beau. Même ainsi. Il rajouterait presque, surtout ainsi ! Milo était Milo et Camus ne remercierait jamais assez les Dieux de l'avoir placé sur sa route.

Mais, cela Jamais, ô grand jamais, Camus ne l'avouerait ! Pas même sous la torture ! Il était le Magicien de l'eau et de la glace, un chevalier du froid hermétique aux sentiments, l'homme sans cœur et sans émotions du Sanctuaire, le Démon. Du moins, était-ce ce qu'il devait être et que tout son entourage s'ingéniait à croire. Mais sa passion pour Milo avait depuis longtemps perturbé ses volontés et chaviré toutes ses défenses. Son charisme et son visage illuminé éblouissaient le Français et le perturbaient chaque jour un peu plus, à tel point qu'il se forçait à l'isolement dans cette contrée sauvage.

Et puis, ils n'avaient pas le droit, ni l'un ni l'autre, de s'aimer. Pourtant hier, Milo avait osé. Il avait franchi la limite, en lui avouant son amour et en le mettant face à ses doutes. Ces trois mots avaient résonné en lui, trouvant un écho insoupçonné dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Ces trois mots que Camus ne pourrait certainement jamais formuler, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à chuchoter en pensée, avaient fait l'effet d'une claque criante de vérité et de sincérité sur l'insensible Verseau. Ils avaient été susurrés, comme si Milo avait craint de les prononcer trop fort, de peur de lui percer les tympans. Mais son ouïe avait saisi chaque syllabe, chaque consonance comme à l'affût de ces mots qu'il avait rêvés d'entendre un jour, sans jamais oser y croire.

Et à son tour, il avait osé. Camus avait brisé sa réserve pour retenir son Scorpion qui s'apprêtait à le laisser. Il avait hésité mais son cœur s'était emballé comme jamais auparavant à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre tout ce qu'il avait espéré depuis des années.

Alors, il avait franchi ce cap difficile : sa main pâle avait grippé avec avidité le bras bronzé, espérant que ce geste étranger au Saint du Verseau soit assez évocateur pour retenir Milo, sa gorge l'avait brûlé d'avoir formulé fébrilement ce que son cœur voulait hurler : « Reste Milo... Reste avec moi ».

Il s'était noyé dans cet océan turquoise qui brillait intensément, qui plongeait en lui, sondant le moindre recoin de son être au supplice et le valeureux gardien du onzième temple avait cru mourir lorsque Milo avait reculé, le laissant seul, encore. Camus se serait effondré, si poussé par un élan du cœur qu'il ne s'était jamais vu, il n'avait pas posé furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le vain espoir de le retenir auprès de lui.

La suite n'avait été qu'un tourbillon bouillonnant de sensation. Un amour partagé, une complicité au plus fort de leur relation, un abandon de soi au profit de l'autre.

Un grognement tira Camus de sa contemplation muette et de ses réflexions silencieuses.

Son regard flou et perdu retrouva toute son acuité et se fixa sur un beau visage à la peau hâlée, où des prunelles turquoise encore ensommeillées s'ouvraient lentement, l'observant avec interrogation.

Sa salive se coinça au fond de sa gorge empêchant le moindre son de sortir de ses lèvres closes.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se regarder sans échanger un seul mot, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Dans un silence qui n'était pas coutumier au Scorpion, celui-ci se redressa dans le lit et, après un haussement de sourcil accompagné d'un rictus en coin moqueur qui serra le cœur de Camus, d'un geste souple, il revêtit son tee-shirt et son pantalon qui étaient pliés soigneusement au pied du lit.

La voix forte et chaleureuse du huitième gardien résonna à ses oreilles :

« Bonjour. Déjà debout ?  
— Bonjour Milo » répondit Camus sur un ton un peu trop formel à son goût.

Le visage d'ordinaire jovial du Grec se figea en une expression de douleur sourde et de rare sérieux. Ne pouvant affronter cette vue, fuyant comme un lâche qu'il était devenu, Camus se leva prestement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le poêle pour préparer le petit déjeuner, sous les yeux scrutateurs du Scorpion blessé. Le Verseau, malgré sa grande sagesse et ses connaissances livresques infinies, ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet homme qui avait vu sa face la plus secrète. Et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Comment le regarder droit dans les yeux sans se trahir ? Comment lui dire qu'il était effrayé par tout ça, mais qu'en même temps, il ne regrettait rien ?

Camus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant son incapacité chronique à formuler ses sentiments, à dire simplement ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourquoi Milo, si volubile d'habitude, se terrait-il dans le silence ?

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Des pas se rapprochaient dans son dos. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, son rythme s'accélérant proportionnellement à l'espoir qui l'habitait de voir Milo faire le premier pas. Camus se figea un instant pour capter le plus infime son, le plus petit bruit confirmant son souhait muet. Mais rien de ce qu'il voulait ne se passa. Milo n'était pas venu à lui. Un sentiment de détresse douloureux étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était seul.

Habitué à masquer ses émotions, Camus ravala sa peine et revêtit sa carapace d'homme impassible avant de se retourner, avec sa prestance habituelle, vers son invité.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, un bol de café noir devant eux, les deux amants échangèrent de rares banalités, sans pour autant aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait, ni n'osèrent affronter le regard de l'autre. Celui de Camus caressa amoureusement, avec une pointe de nostalgie, les épaules de Milo, noyées sous une cascade azuréenne de boucles soyeuses, profitant qu'il ait le nez plongé dans sa boisson chaude.

Le silence...

Camus n'aimait pas ce silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Il était malsain, pesant et angoissant. Un de ceux, lourds de sens, qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Un abcès qu'il fallait absolument crever au risque que la situation ne s'envenime, que le fossé qui déjà les séparait ne devienne abyssal et ne les éloigne à jamais.

Un mot. Juste un mot de la part de Milo... Jamais, le Français n'avait souhaité si fort que son vieux compagnon silencieux disparaisse au profit d'un son, d'une voix. Celle de Milo.

« Camus, balbutia le Grec son regard anxieux rivé sur lui. Je…  
— Chuuut ! »

D'un geste rapide, ledit Camus posa son index sur la bouche de son amant pour le faire taire. Un sourire éclaira son visage trop sérieux, devant les yeux écarquillés de Milo, qui lui posait une question muette.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose, que Camus du Verseau avait apprise depuis deux jours, c'était que plus que le silence, il y avait certains sons qui lui étaient bien plus doux à l'oreille :

Le bruit d'un baiser échangé avec une personne qui était chère à votre cœur.  
Le chuintement d'un vêtement que l'on retire et qui s'écrase sur le parquet en un bruit mat.  
Le froncement de tissu d'un drap dans lequel on se coule.  
Le frottement de deux peaux qui se caressent et s'électrisent.  
Les soupirs lascifs, les soupirs profonds, les cris étouffés par le plaisir et ceux moins discrets qui témoignent d'une jouissance totale.

Et puis, il y avait le doux murmure à l'oreille de la voix chaude et sensuelle de Milo, qui susurrait sans cesse, comme un leitmotiv entêtant à souhait, ces trois petits mots : « Je t'aime. »

**.:.: Fin :.:.**

* * *

_Voili, voilà ! _

_Un petit coucou à Hyoga dC pour m'avoir, malgré elle, donné l'envie de répondre à Un temps d'hésitation et un ch'tit coucou à Sévéya et à tous celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mon dernier chapitre de Rédemption, qui m'encouragent ou tout simplement prennent le temps de me lire...  
_

_A bientôt..._


End file.
